Fight the Living/Episode 11: Greene
This is episode 3 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) Greene 1992 Hershel was lying in his bed. He didn't have his beard yet. He heard screams downstairs. He ran down and saw a five-year-old Maggie standing next to her step-mother, Annette. "Hershel, it's comin'!" Annette told him in between grunts. They were in the hospital. Annette was screaming while gripping Hershel's hand the whole time. "I see the head!" one of the doctors shouted. They finally pulled out a crying baby and handed it to Annette. "Sweet, sweet Beth..." she said as she held her. Present Day Hershel was standing in his bathroom. He had just wiped his face clean and looked in the mirror. His beard was gone. (Cue Opening Credits) Glenn, Maggie, and the others were wondering around outside checking the farm's parameter. "Good thing Rick left some of the animals here." Glenn said. "Yeah. Even if everything with Woodbury turns out okay, why can't we just stay here?" Maggie said. "Because a herd could just tear through here at any moment." "We can make it safe. I mean, we can all move here and build walls, right?" "Even if all of us move here, there still wouldn't be enough of us to pull that off." "This place is untouched. We could spend months working on it before walkers even show up!" "Say we all move here. We build half of the walls and giant horde of walkers shows up. Then what do we do?" "We go back to prison and wait for the walkers to move out again." "We couldn't go back to the prison because someone will've already taken it. We'd go back just to get shot in the face." 11 months earlier Maggie was feeding the chickens with her sister. "What d'you think of these guys that showed up yesterday?" Maggie asked. "They seem okay. But I don't think Dad wants them stayin'. He's barely letting Jimmy stay." "Did Jimmy's parents really get...eaten?" "That's what he told me." They both heard a scream and ran. Shawn was stuck under a tractor and a little boy sitting on the tractor was getting grabbed by walkers. Two men, one the father of the little boy and the other a black man that had appeared the night before, came running to the little boy's rescue. "I got you, Duck!" the father shouted as he pulled him away and the other man punched the walker in the face. He ran to help Shawn as Maggie and Beth watched in horror. The walkers broke through the fence and bit Shawn. Hershel shot all of the walkers on the spot. Annette put her palms over her mouth and cried when she saw Shawn. Hershel looked at the two men, Duck, and Duck's mother. A little girl was clinging to the black man and crying. "You-you didn't even try to help!" Hershel shouted at them, "Get off my land! Now!" Present Day Hershel was sitting in his chair looking around his farm. Abraham walked up to him. "Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. "'Don't mind at all." Hershel replied. Abraham sat down in the chair next to Hershel. "So this is your farm?" "Yes. I understand you came across it on your journey." "I did. I haven't seen anything like this since the early days. Most places like this went up in flame in a couple of months." Hershel looked over at the ashpile where the barn used to be. "Looks can be decieving." "Yes. Yes they can. But they can't hide walkers." For the first time that day, Hershel laughed. "Hehe. Looks can be decieving." Andrea and Beth were keeping watch on the tower. "So how've you been?" Andrea asked. "Fine." Beth assured her. "You haven't-" "Walker." Beth said as she raised her rifle. "Hold on. 'Wouldn't wanna waste bullets." Andrea said, remembering Rowan, "Tyreese! Could you get that?!" she shouted down to Tyreese. He looked around and saw it. "Yeah! I'll take care of it!" he shouted back. He ran to the gate, opened it and killed the walker outside with his hammer. The door behind Andrea and Beth opened and Rick walked in. "Andrea, can I talk to you in private?" he asked her. "Sure." she walked into the staircase and Rick shut the door. "I need you to take Beth to Hershel's Farm." "Why? She's not a child, Rick. She's just as battleworn as you or I." "She's not in a good mental state right now. While you're there, I want you to try and talk some of the others into coming back. I want some people there to make sure the farm is safe as a back-up plan, but we need more able-bodied people here. I want Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and everyone else in our old group to stay there. But I want you to get Abraham, Sasha, and all the others that were out in the open and managed to survive that long over here, helping us." "And what about Judith?" Rick looked at her for a second. "Just do whatever you think is right." Andrea walked back to the balcony. "Beth, we're going back to your dad's farm." 11 months earlier Jimmy and Maggie carried Shawn inside the house while Hershel gathered his medical supplies. "Put him on the bed. I"ll get him some antibiotics." Hershel told them. Hershel continued to help his heal. He put his hand on Shawn's forehead. "His fever is like nothing I've ever seen before." "What should we do?" Annette asked him. "I think he's got it. We should put him in the barn so he can't infect any of us while we're waiting for a cure." "I understand..." Shawn said. He got up and started shambling out of the room. "Shawn. Shawn, honey, I can help you." Annette said. Shawn was halfway across the yard when he collapsed. "Shawn? Shawn!" Annette shouted as she ran to him. She turned him around when his eyes opened. He grabbed her and bit her arm. She screamed. Hershel and his family ran outside. Maggie pulled Annette off of Shawn. Jimmy held Shawn down. "Put 'im in the barn! Quick!" Hershel shouted as Jimmy slowly guided "Shawn" toward the barn. When he finally got close enough, he pushed him in and shut the door quickly. Beth was leaning over her mother and crying. "Don't worry about me, sweet Beth. Sweet, sweet, Beth." (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues